


Pirates of the Uncharted Caribbean

by Rosie2009



Series: The Chronicles of Chlodine's Friendship [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Game: Uncharted: The Lost Legacy, Gen, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: When infamous pirate captain Chloe Frazer escapes certain death, shadowy pirate/bounty hunter Nadine Ross engages in hot pursuit at the command of the British government. However, a greater threat looms over the seas, bringing darkness over the Caribbean. Follow Frazer and Ross through the turning twists of hatred, partnership, deep friendship, and sisterhood.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer & Nadine Ross, Nathan Drake & Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Chloe Frazer, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake & Chloe Frazer
Series: The Chronicles of Chlodine's Friendship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988830
Kudos: 1





	Pirates of the Uncharted Caribbean

“Bring her in! We will hear her case now!”

The room was roaring with deafening excitement, the smell of sweat from the crowded bodies as they stacked the seats in the courtroom with barely any breathing room between the masses. There was rum for the adults and marionettes for the children as entire families hurried about through the streets heading up to the courthouse in one of the highlights of their ordinarily boring lives.

Unfortunately for the approaching people, the room was already bursting at the seams with the earlier arrivals and the rum and marionettes were nearly out of stock.

But instead of focusing upon their newly purchased refreshments and toys, all of their eyes were glued upon the figure with the covered head that was being brought in by the swarm of redcoat wasps.

“We now begin the hearing of Chloe Frazer!” The judge slammed his hammer, and the sack was taken off of the woman’s head. She did not appear rattled in the least and instead quite the opposite. She was grinning with cool, calculated calmness, merriment glowing in her eyes as she regarded the judge and jury before her.

She was a thin woman yet well-shaped with raven hair and tanned skin. But in the midst of all of these dark features, she possessed the liveliest gray-blue eyes that seemed to hold within them the most ferocious tempests of the sea and the burning yet calming warmth of candlelight.

While to spectators she may have seemed focused on the man sitting atop his elevated, fancy seat, she was truly anywhere else at that moment, her mind completely carefree.

The judge rapped his hammer several more times as the crowd stirred, their voices louder and louder as they eagerly goaded on a speedy and harsh verdict against Chloe. Her eyes lazily shifted to take in a few of the spectators in her line of vision.

“Order! Order!” he cried out, and everyone slowly lowered their shouts to a constant rumble of low voices. Chloe smirked lightly. The entire lot of them were following him like a sheep. It was rather humorous, actually, to view firsthand the intense conformity of society.

It was actually one of the many reasons that she chose the lifestyle that she was currently pursuing. If she had not, her mother would have undoubtedly confined her to the nearest abbey, a chastity belt firmly locked around her and a sheet wrapped around her head.

“Frazer, you are charged with piracy. What is your defense?” the judge questioned, and she was drawn from her reverie. Chloe simply offered a lopsided smirk as she regarded him with the most mocking sense of respect that could possibly be mustered.

“Well, if we’re going on with the assumption that I am a pirate despite the fact that I am indeed not, I would defend it by claiming that a girl’s got to make a living somehow,” Chloe replied, those said eyes sparkling with a mischief that was no doubt rather unnatural considering her current circumstances.

“You do understand that females engaged in piracy are to be hung?” As soon as he uttered the words, the crowd grew excited once again, raising their voices and cheering their favor of the decision. He tapped his hammer again, putting a bit more force into it this time in order to be heard over the noise. After they were all quiet, he stared at Chloe expectantly. She furrowed her brows in thought before quirking one sassily.

“Y’know, that sounds quite a bit like chauvinism,” Chloe pointed out. “But I suppose there’s not a punishment of that under the law, yeah?”

“What say the jury?” the judge asked tiredly, glaring at Chloe with a deep sigh of pure, unadulterated irritation.

The jury wasted no time in a verdict that she was indeed guilty, and Chloe just kept that same expression on her face, knowing that they had quite obviously convicted her of her true identity and there was no use in fighting it. The judge nodded in satisfaction, offering a slight smile of relief before looking at her critically.

“Chloe Frazer—”

“Do I hear a Captain somewhere in there?” she asked with a single brow quirked, her quick gaze assessing the situation around her with the shrewdness of a tigress on the hunt. She guessed that she might as well be regarded with the respect she deserved if she was going to be sentenced to this fate.

“You are hereby sentenced to hanging by the neck—”

“Guess not…”

“Until you are dead for not only the crimes of piracy, but also the crime of a person of your sex engaging in piracy,” the judge explained, a hardness to his features as he looked down upon the woman as if she were the scum of the earth.

“Hey, look, booty’s booty, amiright, boys?” Chloe tried with a grin and a sparkle in her eye that always seemed to captivate even the toughest of crowds. Even if she did say so herself.

However, the crowd around there must have been made of pure stone, so Chloe’s smile faded away.

“What say you to those charges, Frazer?” the judge questioned, and Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked around her. She then placed a hand on her chest in false shock.

“Oh, you’re finally asking my opinion?!” Chloe incredulously noted. The judge’s eyes narrowed, and she relaxed her expression.

“I say that you’ve got the wrong woman, love,” she pointed out with a shrug, and the judge waved his hand dismissively before smacking his little hammer.

“Get her out of my sight. Prepare for a hanging!” the judge called and all of the people filling the room began to cheer excitedly and almost lustfully. Of course, they were all like vultures waiting for the kill, which was incredibly hypocritical of them considering that they were supposedly people of God. In Chloe’s personal opinion, people of God should have more pity for a poor sinner such as herself.

But as the crowd roared for the millionth time during her trial and she was dragged to her feet, Chloe looked about before leaning over to the nearest soldier, deciding that she would have at least a little fun since she was stuck in such a hopeless situation.

“Y’know, I must be some sort of a celebrity around here,” Chloe stage-whispered before the man holding her hands shoved her forward. Chloe sighed deeply, rolling her eyes as she went with the men willingly.

After passing through several doorways, they threw her into the wagon that would carry her to her doom.

“Hey, hey, be gentle! It’s my first time!” Chloe cried out as she slammed against the metal of the cell and the door was shut swiftly behind her. She groaned a bit in pain, but huffed slightly, narrowing her eyes at the door where the men had just been.

“Well, that’s a fine how do ya do,” Chloe noted with a deep sigh. She scooted up, just barely managing to seat herself on the bench provided to the poor unfortunate souls that were given a ride in this joyous carriage.

Chloe groaned as she felt around in her pockets the best that she could considering the fact that her wrists were bound. She managed to reach her fingers inside a pocket, wrapping her index and middle fingers around a cap as she withdrew a small cask. She wasted no time in lifting it to her lips and taking a long swig.

However, after only a moment, she wrinkled her nose and spat it on the floor of the wagon.

“My goodness, I need to go get a refill next time I drop by Tortuga,” Chloe noted, and worked the cask in her hands so that she held it upside down and dumped all of its contents out. She then tucked away the cask in her pocket where it belonged.

She then glanced through the cracks, looking up in an attempt to see how close they were to the final destination.

Unfortunately, she noted that there was indeed a great deal of soldiers about and many townsfolk as well. She raised an eyebrow, realizing that she was apparently near the site of the hanging. Chloe leaned back against the metal, closing her eyes as she awaited the door’s opening.

The wagon suddenly came to a stop, and she opened her eyes, waiting for the men to come roughly pulling her out.

Sure enough, the door opened, and a man indeed appeared dressed in British reds, but it was a man that she most certainly had not expected to be there.

“Ahoy, there, mate. Nice to see you and what took you so long?” Chloe asked and reached her bound wrists up to smack his nose lightly. He leaned back, avoiding her strike before smirking devilishly.

“What happened to ‘Hey, Sam, thank you for saving my bum from these Brits?’” the man questioned, and Chloe just scoffed as he grabbed her wrists and guided her out of the carriage.

“No accolades for you, love. You haven’t gotten me out of this pickle just yet,” Chloe noted as she landed on the ground, taking in the sight of the masses of people and the foreboding noose awaiting her neck.

“Where’s brother dearest?” Chloe questioned, looking about as Sam loaded his gun.

“He’s at the carriage right over there,” Sam gestured with his head ever so subtly. Chloe averted her eyes to find the wagon that Sam was addressing. She quickly spotted it as well as what appeared to be Nate leaning against it. She allowed her lips to uptick slightly at the sight.

“Here,” Sam before handing her a bag of cloth. “Put this sack over your head. I’m going to guide you over and we’re just gonna leave as casually as can be managed,” Sam told her, and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“And cover up all of this?” Chloe moved her bound hands up to her face. “What a shame.”

Sam just chuckled under his breath before tossing the sack over her head for her. She sighed deeply, but allowed him to guide her to the other carriage.

However, before they could make it to the carriage, there was a yell, and Sam brought her to a stop. She quickly followed his stop and she could hear what was presumably a soldier approach them.

“What are you doing? Is that not the prisoner that is to be hanged?” the soldier demanded.

“Yes. But I received order from the king that she is to be transported to another, more discreet area before her hanging will commence,” Sam explained, and Chloe mentally praised him for his quick falsehood. He always was good at lying.

“Strange. I was never given notice of this,” the soldier replied, skepticism oozing from his voice.

“Well, it’s a delicate operation if you get my meaning. There’s been a few rumors of pirates in the area aiming to free her. In fact, these instructions I’ve been giving have been ordered to be passed by word of mouth lest these filthy blokes find out our mode of operation,” Sam informed the soldier almost conspiratorially.

“Oh, of course, then… I suppose that makes quite a bit of good sense,” the soldier acknowledged, clearing his throat as his footsteps sounded to the side of their path.

“Yeah? I thought so. S’pose that’s why he’s the king?” Sam joked and the soldier laughed in reply. When the sound had faded somewhat, Chloe leaned toward Sam, whispering.

“Y’know, I’m of rather strong conviction that you could talk a dog off of a meat cart.” She could feel the pride practically glowing from him as a result of her words.

After only a moment, she heard the cell door open and Sam subtly cut loose her bonds before pushing her up into the carriage. Chloe sat down and pulled the bag off of her head to see that Sam was grinning ridiculously widely.

“Of course, it’d be a fairly full-stomached dog and rotten meat on the cart,” Chloe added to her previous statement, halfheartedly attempting to knock him down at least a little from his much too high pedestal that she had put him on just a moment ago. He just laughed at her, shutting the door and heading up to sit with Nate at the top of the carriage.

Before too long, they had reached the docks, and the men got down from their seats atop the wagon in order to release her from her cell.

Nate opened the door and Chloe dropped down from the wagon onto the stone of the docks.

“Hi,” Nate greeted with a slight smile. Chloe just grinned widely, looking him up and down before grabbing the frilly British necktie and pulling him into her. She wasted no time in locking lips with him, enjoying the salty taste. She then released him before patting his face affectionately.

“You’re rather dashing in the Brits’ garb. Doesn’t suit you too well, but you are still quite handsome indeed,” Chloe complimented appreciatively, and Nate just gaped at her, somewhat dazed after the sudden kiss.

Chloe grinned as she passed by him and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

“Thank you, mate. I appreciate the both of you taking time out of your rum-guzzling days to save little old me,” Chloe nodded to Sam before heading over closer to the boats tethered nearby as she scratched lightly at her jawline in thought.

“Well, we couldn’t let you die without paying that debt you owe us,” Sam shot back playfully, elbowing Nate to pull him from his stupor. Nate blinked, and wasted no time in following Sam over to Chloe.

“Which one?” Chloe questioned, looking back at them mischievously. They all shared a hearty laugh before quieting as they gazed at the many ships littering the port.

“So how’re you getting out of here?” Nate questioned, looking at her curiously, and Chloe’s eyes lit up as she prepared the grand pitch for her idea.

“Well, there’s several possibilities, but I was mostly hoping I’d be able to hitch a little ride on the _Golden Hind_ over to Tortuga. I think that might be where that dog ended up with my _Dream Chaser_ ,” Chloe noted, and Nate tilted his head slightly with a bit of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“What makes you think we’re heading over to Tortuga?” Nate asked, and Chloe spun on her heel, moving into his space as she intensely looked into his eyes. He inevitably looked down at her lips.

“Tell me that’s _not_ where you’re going, Drake,” Chloe flirtatiously asked with a wink before leaning away and returning to a more business-appropriate expression.

“Besides, it wouldn’t be too much trouble. I’d be on my way before you know it, not bothering the two of you anymore,” Chloe assured them, and Sam eyed her skeptically. Nate shrugged.

“It’s fine by me,” Nate expressed, and Sam rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath with halfhearted resentment.

“Yeah, that decision wasn’t made by your head,” Sam muttered before groaning loudly. “Fine… Let’s get off, then,” he granted, and Chloe smiled widely, throwing her arms around both of their shoulders as they headed toward the two men’s ship.

“Outstanding! I’ll buy the first round of drinks when we arrive. To Tortuga, boys!”


End file.
